


Dolls & Monsters

by Rymwho



Series: This world that has changed us [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mates Forces, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Knotting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: ― Por lo general ¿los alfas huelen tan bien y poderosos como tu? ―Pregunta oliendo levemente el cuello de la alfa nerviosa debajo de ella.― Uhm ―es lo único que pudo pronunciar Paige.





	Dolls & Monsters

El mundo es un lugar extraño en los tiempos de ahora…o solo para los alfas y los betas. En tiempos anteriores el Alfa debía ser la dinámica dominante donde nadie se le puede oponer al menos que quisiera que sus feromonas los asfixiara. ¿pero ahora? Ahora los omegas eran los dominantes obligando a los Alfas ser los sumisos ante ellos. Los omegas no eran los obligados a aparearse, ellos PUEDEN obligar al Alfa y al Beta aparearse con ellos incluso si no quieren. En Resumen: si ellos no quieren el Omega puede acusarlos y la ley los someterá al castigo.

Paige McCullers no era una típica Alfa. Incluso si estuviera en privado donde las dinámicas podrían ser 'ellos' no era típica; no se la pasaba inflando su pecho con orgullo, no soltaba gruñidos al mínimo rose con otro Alfa, no bombeaba feromonas dominantes y de poder. No, en cambio era alguien tranquila y demasiada cariñosa para su propio bien.

Pero eso mismo hacía que algunos Omegas querían obligarla aparearse con ellos a la fuerza. Por suerte ha sido capaz de repelar los intentos sin las consecuencias que supondrían.

Cuando Paige llego a la escuela de como costumbre noto que el ambiente estaba mas extraño de lo usual. Cuando daba un paso no dejaba de sentir la mirada de los demás que le incomodaban, e incluso algunos omegas tenían el descaro de tomar una bocanada de aire. Paige trago fuertemente saliva con nerviosismo y abrió su casillero solo para meter su cabeza y pensar.

Algo no estaba bien en ella.

Su cuerpo está demasiado caliente y sentía una presión familiar formándose dentro de su vientre. Con una increíble fuerza cerro la puerta de su casillero llamando la atención de algunos estudiantes que caminaban de casualidad por ahí pero no les dio importancia al notar lo que significaba: su temporada de celo. Pero no lo veía posible porque aún faltaban semanas para que eso ocurriera y es imposible que comience tan rápido al menos que…

**Se forzara su inicio de celo.**

Provocar el celo a la fuerza de alguna dinámica era gravemente castigado ya que provocaba una depresión que no era fácil de superarse y atentaba contra su vida aparte de que el castigo era pagado con la muerte así que ¿Quién se arriesgaría así?

Rezo fuertemente para no encontrarse a ningún Omega en el camino para su casa donde su naturaleza Alfa podría salir y le exigiría dar el nudo al omega.

Emily en términos actuales modernos es una Omega digna: fuerte y dominante.

Ella al igual que muchos omegas pretendían a la McCullers menor. Algo había en la castaña que provocaba a su lobo y aullaba por el alfa esperando pacientemente su naturaleza la traicionara se acoplara con ella pero no daba indicios de que ocurriera pronto eso así que decidió mover los hilos. Sabe que lo que hizo estaba muy mal y era imperdonable donde la podrían castigar con la muerte pero no pudo evitar forzar la temporada de celo del Alfa.

Funciono. Cuando la castaña salió corriendo de la secundaria apestando a feromonas sin control vio su oportunidad de Oro. Pero decidió esperar al menos hasta el día siguiente cuando la temporada estuviera en pleno apogeo.

Cuando llego a la casa de los McCullers no esperaba que cuando la puerta se abriera fuera abrumada por las feromonas potentes y deliciosas de oler de Paige. Ella al igual que muchos omegas encontraban débil y sumiso a Paige entonces era una candidata perfecta para demostrar 'dominio omega' pero esto era tan inesperado que sintió el impulso de arrodillarse y presentarse ante el Alfa pero resistió.

― ¿Emily? ―Pregunta con total sorpresa al ver a una de las mejores Omegas en la puerta de su casa. Algo no cuadraba aquí que Emily estuviera en el lugar donde su temporada estaba en pleno apogeo le daba mala espina y por primera vez sintió miedo hacia su compañera de equipo.

Emily sonríe a la sudorosa alfa con sus mejillas rosadas por el calor y su pelo castaño no paraba de pegarse en su frente por la ligera humedad, posiblemente sus feromonas estaban a tope pero no sabe con certeza.

No es extraño que las dinámicas antes de los 18 ya hayan tenido al menos sexo en su historial. Paige es diferente, un caso aislado. Es posiblemente la única que no haya tenido el placer por lo tanto nadie sabe como serán sus calores y que tanta necesidad puede tener. Emily tendría el honor de ser la primera.

La alfa no paraba de analizar la situación en la que esta: sus surcos comenzaron mas fuerte de lo común por lo tanto sus necesidades de aparearse son mas grandes y enfrente de ella hay una Omega hermosa que la llamaba.

La morena da un paso enfrente haciendo que la castaña diera un paso atrás para mantener la distancia posible.

Otro paso adelante y otro atrás.

Cuando Emily quedo adentro de la casa cierra la puerta asegurándose de ponerle seguro para evitar que alguna visita inesperada entrara y las viera en el acto. Paige traga con nerviosismo al ver las claras intenciones de su compañera.

Una ligera sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Emily cuando da otro paso adelante y su compañera uno atrás como si de alguna comedia se repitiera. Su lobo aullaba de felicidad cuando se acercaba a su presa.

Con una velocidad agarro a la chica mas alta por los hombros y la obligo a que se tumbara al piso. Adoraba la expresión de sorpresa e inquietud de Paige que trataba de procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Trato de levantarse pero no pudo porque Emily se sentó en su abdomen obligándola permanecer abajo. La omega seguía bombeando feromonas cada vez mas fuerte haciendo que la chica debajo de ella se estuviera asfixiando por la bruma repentina para obligarla a responder su llamada.

Emily no lo veía, pero Paige estaba muy asustada.

―Emily… ―dijo con suplica

La morena ignora la súplica de desesperación para que dejara de bombear pero estaba tan concentrada en hacerlo que no veía lo increíblemente aterrada que estaba Paige. Se inclina para aspirar su olor donde la excitacion aumentaba.

― Por lo general ¿los alfas huelen tan bien y poderosos como tu? ―Pregunta oliendo levemente el cuello de la alfa nerviosa debajo de ella.

Paige se queda en silencio.

_Estaba jodida._

* * *

Paige era una persona feliz… _ **era**_. porque ahora experimento con el sentimiento de ser la persona mas infeliz del mundo.

Esta acostada de un lado donde su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo donde las sabanas apenas podían cubrirlo. No miraba a ningún punto fijo, solo al vacío enfrente de ella. Se sentía asquerosa. Su mordedura de apareamiento aún se sentía fresco en su cuerpo y mente y deseo con toda su alma de que desapareciera e incluso pensaba seriamente quitar todos los espejos de la casa para ya no verse así misma.

La regadera se cerro y segundos después la puerta de su baño se abrió donde suaves pasos se dirigían a la cama donde se encontraba. No se atrevía a verla porque estaba segura que la Omega tenía una sonrisa en su cara por su desgracia.

― ¿Paige? ―escucha la dulce voz de Emily. Puede parecer normal pero no lo era, era un poco mas aguda por las risas que de seguro se aventó en el baño.

Piensa en los alfas que al menos estaban felices de encontrar su pareja pero no es el caso de Paige. Está destrozada.

El lado de su cama donde estaba vacío se hunde por el nuevo peso extra. Unos brazos morenos rodean su cintura atrayéndola hacia ella y la frente apoyada en su nuca, no era una mala interacción pero no sabe en qué pensar. Feromonas tranquilizadoras de la omega invaden la habitación pensando que la ayudarían a tranquilizar pero no era así, la alteraba más.

― ¿Recuerdas? ―pregunta Emily de repente dibujando pequeños patrones en la espalda de la castaña―. ¿de cómo hace una hora te marque como mía y de como me entregaste tu nudo? Ahora estamos unidas con posibles crías en el camino.

Paige estaba a punto de romperse a llorar enfrente de la omega ya no resistía la situación actual era una miseria ahora. Cierra fuertemente sus ojos tratando de olvidar todo pero con Emily siendo su verdugo le costaba.

Unas crías.

La idea de tener cachorros con Emily le asustaba. Serían unos cachorros lindos eso sin dudar pero no quería que crecieran sabiendo de que fueron producto de una casi violación.

La familia.

Sus padres.

Quería gritarse así misma. Veía venir la cara de reproche y decepción de sus padres, en especial el de su padre. Su única hija Alfa fue sometida por un Omega. Sin duda la decepción de la familia McCullers. Rechazo y burla vendrán como un tren a toda velocidad para golpearla fuertemente junto con las burlas y las señalaciones.

Luego Emily. Ella es sin duda una hermosa Omega digna de 'admirarse' que ella admiraba pero ahora…solo quería agarrarla y estrangularla hasta que se pusiera morado por falta de aire.

El mundo pensaba que la Omega se buscaría al 'mejor postor' para Aparearse pero sin duda elegir a un extraño alfa y que aparte haya forzado su celo ya era otro nivel de locura.

Unos pequeños besos en su nuca la sacaron de sus pensamientos y una mano delgada y pequeña que reposaba sobre su vientre se movía lentamente a una zona muy peligrosa.

―Emily por favor… ―suplico cansada. Estaba agotada tanto físico como emocionalmente y lo único que quiere hacer es enrollarse debajo de sus sabanas y llorar―. Emily… ―repite nuevamente con los puños fuertemente cerrados se estaba comenzando a cabrear porque Emily no la escuchaba―. ¡Alto! ―Rugió furiosamente levantándose rápidamente de la cama―.

El silencio domino la habitación. Solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Paige mientras que Emily estaba estupefacta por la explosión repentina de feromonas de furia del alfa. No lo esperaba.

Paige se pellizca el puente de su nariz cerrando fuertemente sus ojos para tranquilizarse y quito sus feromonas. Abre los ojos y desvía la mirada con vergüenza.

―Lo siento.

―No te preocupes.

Ambas se quedaron en silenció nuevamente.

Emily se levanta de la cama y por primera vez vio como el cuerpo de Emily estaba llena de mordeduras y arañazos en varias partes pero estaban mas marcadas en sus caderas. Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba en las mismas condiciones.

―Lo siento ―repite nuevamente―.

Emily no responde.

Al no recibir respuesta se da la vuelta dándole la espalda y comenzó a ponerse al menos su ropa interior.

―Te amo ―escucha repentinamente.

Se queda estática en su lugar al escuchar un 'te amo' quería reír por toda la irónica situación en la que estaban. Un 'te amo' de la chica que forzó su celo y apareamiento. Un 'te amo' en esa situación eran de risas pero ¡no estaban para las bromas! Al parecer Emily creía que después de todo esto irían por ahí echándose unas risas olvidando la situación.

―Emily…

―Lo se. Después de todo lo que hice…es estúpido ¿no crees?

Paige asiente.

―me has…lastimado tanto.

Emily estudia a Paige; su rostro parece tan cansado y estaba muy pálida, las lagrimas en cualquier momento podrían aparecer, pero no iban a ser de felicidad. Parecía tan frágil como si con un ligero toque se rompería.

Con lentitud tratando de no asustarla da un paso hacia ella haciendo que Paige diera no un paso atrás si no varios atrás hasta que su espalda toco con la madera de la puerta. Emily finalmente la alcanza.

Emily levanta su mano derecha.

El pánico domina a Paige y se tumba de rodillas apoyando la parte superior de su cuerpo al suelo donde sus brazos se enroscan encima de su cabeza para protegerla. Los gemidos de miedo que soltaba eran bajos pero desgarradores.

Emily al verla en esa posición le rompía el alma y sabe que fue su culpa que la chica estuviera tan asustada de hasta su sombra. La rompió. lo sabe.

Forzar el celo de alguien era algo que por una justa razón era castigado. La depresión que puede provocar suicido era perjudicador para las dinámicas cuando hay apareamiento de por medio y muy pocas personas han logrado superarlo pero Emily con egoísmo pensó de que Paige sería de esas personas pero no.

―Paige ―susurra cariñosamente llamando la atención de la otra chica que seguía en el suelo―. Vamos.

Poco a poco Paige recobraba su compostura y se levantaba del suelo aunque aún tuviera los ojos cerrados y algunas lagrimas solitarias bajaban por sus mejillas.

Con sumo cuidado acaricio lentamente su mejilla con la palma de su mano.

―Te amo ―Repite nuevamente.

Las palabras eran sinceras esta vez y el pecho de Paige palpita.

―Emily…duele ―dice. El dolor en esas pocas palabras era muy claro―. Duele mucho ―susurra esto último apartándose de la morena para abrazarse así misma―.

―Paige…

―Alto ―dice―. deberías irte.

No era una pregunta, ni una petición, era una orden. Emily asiente sin decir más, escucho claro el mensaje de que el Alfa no la quería ver más. Se vuelve a vestir con sus ropas, ya no le importaba que estos tenían ligero olor al alfa.

Sale de la casa y oye el estruendo de una puerta cerrarse detrás de ella. segundos después los gritos de desesperación dentro del hogar McCuller con varios objetos quebrándose.

Quiso regresar pero no pudo, su cobardía no la dejaba. no tenía el valor para ir a consolar a la muchacha que estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

Subió a su auto y se marcho.


End file.
